User blog:Victory the NightWing/Victory Comments on Starkit's Prophecy
Helloooo, wikia! I know this wiki is empty, but I wanted to add a bit of humor to it and soften the blow. So, here it goes! My notes will be in bold italics, while xdark.rosesx's will be in bold. Alliances Shouldn't it be "Allegiances"? ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz You spelled almost none of that right. btw its set afte rsunset so Book or time? Grammar matters, children, so that we go "Let's eat, Grandma!" instead of "Let's eat Grandma!" ThunderClan Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt So far so good. Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Hm, aside from the grammar this seems like a normal story. Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom Why is "feather" capitalized? Warriors: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Foxpaw Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca She-ca. Cloudtail - long-haired white tom Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace I thought Daisy was a queen. Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Icepaw Birchfall - light brown tabby tom Graystripe - long-haired gray tom Berrynose - cream-colored tom Why is Daisy's son a warrior and she an apprentice? Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat No sense. No sense at all. Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom Wat. Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat Lionblaze - golden tabby tom Hollyleaf - black she-cat FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom Aren't they apprentices? IceFire-white she cat TIME TRAVEEEEEEEL. ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom "Toadribbit"? RoseFlame-dark cream she cat BriarStorm-dark brown she cat Everyone run, it's a storm of briars! BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes Lovely name, Bumbleflower. '' BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine ''You changed her description. You changed EVERYONE'S--I can't--what. Apprentices: Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace There are no words. FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye One grnee eye. I'll be sure to remember that. LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes How is blue-gray "bright"? The last 2 r starKits siters ...question, do they sit on her? Poor Starkit, perhaps that's why she's so...uh... JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail ...these genetics are worse than the Erins... Queens: Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits Who are...? Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan Tortoiseshells can't have blue eyes, although I do see where Starkit's strangeness comes from. Kits: StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed ''-sobbing- the genetics...oh, the genetics...'' Elders: Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight Hey, a word was spelled right! Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat Great! Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 "He-cat"? LeafPool-brown tabby she cat Since when is Leafpool an elder? Squirrelflight is her sister and is still a warrior, Firestar and Sandstorm are her parents and are still--you know what, I'll shut up now. ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom) Two Flamepaws? Warriors: Oakfur - small brown tom Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom) Rowanclaw - ginger tom Smokefoot - black tom Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom) Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat) Toadfoot - dark brown tom Crowfrost - black-and-white tom Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat) Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet) Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom) Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom) Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's Didn't you just list him, or is that me? Because I remember no Flamewind... Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys He's...dead... DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) OlivePaw-bright brown she cat "Bright brown" Queens: Snowbird - pure white she-cat Elders: Cedarheart - dark gray tom Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat WindClan Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom) Warriors: Tornear - tabby tom Crowfeather - dark gray tom Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom Whitetail - small white she-cat Nightcloud - black she-cat Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws Harespring - brown-and-white tom Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom) Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat) Willowclaw - gray she-cat Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat) Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead) Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes Elders: Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom RiverClan Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat) Warriors: Blackclaw - smoky-black tom Voletooth - small brown tabby tom Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat) Reedwhisker - black tom Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom) Beechfur - light brown tom Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom) Graymist - pale gray tabby Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom Mintfur - light gray tabby tom Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom) Otterheart - dark brown she-cat Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom) Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat) Queens: Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit Elders: Heavystep - thickset tabby tom Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat Stonestream - gray tom Most of the Clans besides ThunderClan and ShadowClan seem okay. I guess xdark.rosesx decided to copy from the book? Chapter 1: Prolouge Prologue is spelled wrong. '' ''And if it's chapter one, then why--'' The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. ''Such rich prose. "There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." What could it POSSIBLY mean? "Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." ...why are you discussing whether or not to tell the med. cat about a dangerous prophecy? Shouldn't Littlecloud, Barkface, and Mothwing know, too? Granted, Mothwing won't know, but--'' She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. ''At this point I think Jayfeather will survive without knowing. did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! no Chapter 2: the Rise of a Heroin Please say heroine, please say heroine, please say heroine... ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. Jazzie-kun, you don't wanna be in this. StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. Her mother, who was made out of sticks of butter, rudely pushed her awake. "Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." "It's so important I had to say today twice!" "What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. Then why did she ask? "Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! Why is she listed as a kit if she's not going to stay that way for one paragraph? She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. "flicked outside" Butter Mom soon came to Starkit, carrying a large bed in her mouth. "Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. They are discriminating against butter. StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! ...this is why your siblings are apprentices and you're not. "StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. Firestar leaped away from the severed leg pile, appendages belonging to his enemies, and seemed to forget Starkit was still a kit. "StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." the grammar...it burnssssss....' Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". '''''Suddenly, her mother was not butter, but a herd of cows. Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." Ah yes, the shoulder. It's so much nicer than the rest of Starkit's purple body. Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. So are they butter, cows, or wolves? "Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." "puffed ouit" StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? GEE, I DON'T KNOW! lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk Thank you, Rapunzel. Chapter 3 the Battle 4 the caln Is...is this Fortnite now? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOOOOO. thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 'i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1' One time I wrote about a blue cow who went to WalMart, and it made more sense than this. StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. Starpaw gasped, watching her friends and sitters slap the innocent moss. "JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr. Jazzpaw gasped. "Staaaaarpaw! I was slapping the moss!" "Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. The purple she-cat seemed to have forgotten she wasn't yet leader. "Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. Suddenly, the other impossible she-cat seemed to have forgotten beating the innocent moss in favor of breaking more rules with her grape-colored friend. But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 He did not seem happy, as this wasn't the right drive-thru. "Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. "Ow!" howled the innocent Clanmate, disgruntled at being attacked when a confused drive-thruer was the real threat. "Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" Meanwhile, Sandstorm questioned her mate's life choices. StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. HM, IT COULDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER MEANING! thnkx and ples no more flams Now you leave those twins from My Little Pony out of this. Chapter Three (Four) ''The Training Under The Star ''Because it was so dark, you could only see one star. OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. Wonderful opening. You're sure to pull in readers. Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars Because you cannot have too many title cards. Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . You don't seem to care very much for your family, aside from Dawnbutter. StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" Someone here has common sense! "Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." You want to write now? You are new, I'll give you that. "Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." "WOOF!" Starpaw cried joyfully, leaping around the frost as their Clanmates cleaned up the corpses of cats who had died from shock. "Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! And she'd just barked like a boss. "ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. "Mewled" "Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? Starpaw suddenly realized she had the power to revert to Starkit at will. "Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," He seemed very upset his great-granddaughter had beat him again. "OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." Scourge wasn't cool? He killed people? At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. BAD FIRESTAR! NO HAVING CRUSHES ON YOUR GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER! "Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8/10 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. I would be too, if that many logic errors were floating around me. "Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." "No, my young related-crush," Firestar mewed. "We only hunt to feed the Clan; we'll eat later." "Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. "Unless your name is Starpaw," said Victory with a sigh. "In which case, your great-grandfather will smuggle you out of camp so you can hunt underage." Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. "THANK YOU!" Sandstorm called. "WE'RE STARVING IN THIS HOLE!" Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." No, because you're a super-strengthed grandpa-crushing strange cat. "Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" Unless Victory has her say. "Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. We have a word for that, it's called schizophrenia. REVIEW R MY LIFE (lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( I think Jazzy can live without being kawaii in this. Chapter For (Five) ''Starpaws decids '''flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! '''''Sound beginning. "StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." Starpaw gasped. She was finally getting out of prison! StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. Wonderfully, as she surveyed the place, locks appeared all around. "Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. Out of excitement, she turned a brilliant golden yellow. "Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. Why are you in the apprentices' den? "Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. Starpaw tilted her head. She had never liked yoga, and didn't know what to say. "OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." "So if you don't mind, I'll be going to yoga practice..." she mewed in an attempt to get away from creepy out-of-character Graystripe. "wel then hes jst an idot." Gasp! Such a way with words, Graystripe. "StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." You're finally leaving prison! StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. More locks rained from above. "Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. Again, she became even yellower. "Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. Starpaw turned, somewhat scared and confused. "You...you just said that...?" "Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. Fairly certain she doesn't want to go to yoga with you, even if you repeat the question. "OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." She said, in an attempt to get him to leave. "wel then hes jst an idot." ...Yeah, we've done this before. y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! Meanly? "He tastes horrible. He's not good to lick," said Graystripe in his creepy OOC way. "OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. Suddenly, Starpaw changed the subject, and was shocked by an electrical socket. "No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. "So let's go to YOGA!" he said impatiently. "Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e I wouldn't trust him, Starpaw. "OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. no "Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. But the poor lock wouldn't budge, leaving the door closed. "oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. You don't wanna be alone with Graystripe, unless you want to either bleed out after breaking the code or have your personality ruined. "Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." "MOO!" yelled the rest of the herd in agreement. "oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 "I refuse to be a part of a tree's anatomy!" Firestar yelled, bouncing on his gray friend like a trampoline. "I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. Boing, boing, boing... "No I do!" shouted. ... "guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." "Great, now let's go to yoga!" the two toms cheered, their conflict resolved. "No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." "Arrrruuuu," agreed the rest of the wolves. "So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. See, Starpaw, this is why you don't go with creepy old dudes who giggle. Cliffhangers happen. Chapter Five (Six) ''Untidles ''In which Starpaw realizes how absolutely untidy everyone is. UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again Saints? ...ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas! StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. They both had yoga mats! What could Starpaw do?!?!?!?!?!! I'm pretty sure Firestar's your great-grandpa, Starpaw. And Graystripe is not the lowest part of a ridge or saddle between two peaks. "!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! "Noooo," Starpaw mewed, running. There was so much muck, she couldn't win at chess! She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. One thing Starpaw noticed was that Balkstar was very balky. He certainly looked hesitant or unwilling. (Thanks, dictionary.) "I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' She huffed, angry with her powers. Why did she never regenerate at the right time? That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar. Where did Balkstar go? I'm fairly certain Blackstar wouldn't agree with you, seeing as he just believed a weird lion-cut impossible-tortoiseshell a few books ago and abandoned his religion. and why is Blackstar meming "well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. The apprentice shuddered as she used the word, recalling when Lakepaw introduced her to "lemons". "I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway. Balkstar nodded, shouldering his evil twin, Blackstar, out of the way. "o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are." Geez, you're six moons old and you're so ''smooth. ''May I have some lessons for when I make that one OC? 'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" "Blackstar!" Balkstar yelled to his brother, seeing Starpaw call mission abort on her flirting. "Don't mole straep children! They're too young for your weird star-nosed rodents!" "e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick "I'm sorry!" Balkstar called after her. "He's not usually like this!" "no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! Balkstar gasped as Starpaw transformed once again, into someone named Sid. "but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " "Brother, back away," Balkstar said. "NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" I'm fairly certain they won't help you in the territory of the cat who believed Impossible Lioncut Sol. Chapter Six (Seven) ''Desions '''STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! '''''XDARK.ROSESX! What's gonna happen to Flamepaw and Flamewindpaw? LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; is this a soap opera, or...? "NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" Please mean shouted, please mean shouted, please mean shouted... Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her. "Well, this isn't the right drive-thru," said the blind tom. "JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! "Wow," said her impossible father, bemused. "A TREE? In the FOREST? I never would have guessed!" i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. I can't choose a favorite typo. "NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" Please don't lick cats, Starpaw, you'll be thrown out faster than Thornclaw can say, "Patrol!" "wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." "And though they were delicious, you should never lick cats." "hu where they sad StarPaw snifing. They were most definitely sad, Starpaw. "theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. "Though Stick was tasty, Butter Mom was so sweet and creamy..." Her father had an unsettling gleam in his eye. "OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. yummy yummy "Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios. In spite of this, she was sort of scared of that ''hungry ''way Jayfeather looked at those tree branches. Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. Out of NOWHERE, Victory's OC Jaypaw appeared, looking confused. "Since when am I a tom?" "sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/? Those poor locks. "Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/" Please don't follow Stick-Licker's advice. Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him "Make sure he's delicious!" Jayfeather yelled as an afterthought as Jaypaw cowered behind him. NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 No more Flamepaws is correct. Chapter Ate (Eight) ''The Serimmony ''In which it seems Starpaw followed Stick-Licker's advice and ate a serimmony, whatever that is. STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving Run, Jazzpaw. StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?" "I learned how to ski!" "nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' "But not you. Just your gut. We'll call it GUTHEART!" "MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw. So creamy and mild. YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. " Perhaps they're attacking because of Stick-Licker and Butter. "omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed! You shouldn't be surprised. You just saw your dad explain how he tried to marry a stick. "Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. And with that, she newt what was best and became a salamander. "OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" "Of course!" said Firestar, losing all common sense. "You're the boss." "Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!" 1. Suddenly, Firestar decided it would be a great idea to say tree names. 2. All the elders groaned. One prey? Seriously? "Tday we are making a new Warrior." "Who is barely an apprentice." The calnn GASPED! "You've lost your mind!" "SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior. They had apparently lost their common sense, too. Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life! And with that, she exited camp. "StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:" Firestar suddenly realized that he, too, could revert to a 'paw. "Yes!" she shock3d. Bzzt! She then proceeded to be shocked by an electrical socket. "oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness." You freakin' named her Starpaw. You could've named her Starheart, or Stareyes, or Starsky, or even STARFOOT, but noooo, too easy. "SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They Sarkpaw would be a cool name. I'm stealing Larkpaw. StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!" no you're Starpaw "FireScar," she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him. And with that, Sirius Black appeared and began to pelt Starpaw and Firescar with locks. "yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres. And remember, kids: if you ever see something shining in your ears, consult your local medicine cat or Stoneteller immediately. Dos he knew? StarGlema think. Who is Starglema? "Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung. you've known each other for like three days "I….." get on with it WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp. FINALLY SOMETHING COOL It was…. HOLYLEAF! why I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE! no Chatter NEIN (Nine) ''Teh Evil Tigger and holY ''Tigger, please go back to the Hundred Acre Wood, you're scaring children I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER Fairly certain Jessy from Bramblescramble's Storm isn't a superhero, but okaaay. "Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him. Everyone run from the religious leaves! (NOTE: If this "religious leaves" thing offends you, I am extremely sorry. I was only attempting to make this horrible trollfic funny, so if needed, I will change this.) StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr. Everyone gasped. MORE THAN ONE WIKI TO USE CHAT ON? WOW! "OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!" We send him back to the Hundred Acre Wood. Here, Christopher Robin! Pooh! "we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot. Since when does she have a bow-and-arrow? "YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar. Who's Hollypaw? Did Hollykit from Series 2 survive somehow? B'cause she didn't need to die like that. "U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!" Wow, I never would've guessed! StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way. you were STARING AT HIM "OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! ...in spite of the fact I'm a kit again!" she added quickly. a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER Save the hungry cliffs. Chapter Ten The Recluse In which we come upon one of the world's scariest spiders, the recluse. Sadly, it doesn't bite Stargleam. "EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL." You had your chance when Old Man Graystripe invited you to yoga. The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don! You leave Tigerstar out of this. It's Tigger you're after! She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded! your heat Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!" hIS THORT StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said. With all the skill of a Pokemon trainer, she shouted, "Flamepaw! I choose you!" Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig. "Gross!" Hollyleaf yowled, laking and sloshing lake water everywhere. "You hurled on me!" "NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf. And thus, she turned into a whale. HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down. hER THROT "NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed. "Sister..." Stargleam whispered, her voice steadily rising, "that's nice, but LOAVES OF BREAD AIN'T GONNA HELP US NOW!" "NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring! lakepool you freakin' named her Pondpond this is almost worse than Twigbranch almost "hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE! "HOLLYLEAF!" howled Dawnbutter. "Your fur! You're bare!" "Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare! "BALD! BALD! BALD! MY EYEEEEES!" "IM A SHAPSHITTER!" siad Hollylea joyly. Please say shifter, please say shifter, please say shifter... "stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!" "I've never been out of camp," she said, "even though I'm the older apprentice and should've been taken out on the first day!" "U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw." "...even though we're cats who have no idea what the east even is!" Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run. "thaks" "nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem! PLEASE SAY ERUPTION, PLEASE SAY ERUPTION Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY." Everyone! Gasped! Even though this! Is the middle of the sentence and doesn't need punctuation! Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared. tHE HOBARE "oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw! "I'm back and I'm French!" "LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD "But also sad!" she added, weeping. WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes. Sparglame nodded and began to spar. …. THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS! who the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD. Though I will admit I'm slightly evil, I want none of your Coca Cola. Catter 1 (Eleven) ''The Fiht Aganst the Sitters "Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!" ''"Legs!" Firestar joined in, yelling random body parts. "Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe PLEASE SAY SURPRISED, PLEASE SAY SURPRISED... Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was... oooooOoOoOoOooOO REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta. "My Instagram account! You slapped it!" "Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED! I can't choose a favorite also I'm stealing Starflame for a NightWing name "NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to. "STARGLEAM WHYYYY," yowled Lionhear. "StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. He waswerng oink naie Polish. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded. i can't choose a favorite i cAN'T CHOOSE A FAVORITE "you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!" "No," said Stargleam, "I must do what is right." Her heart was thudding inside her chest as she turned, slowly, to Hollyleaf. Her eyes began to widen, and she curled her lip into a snarl. The ugliest, rudest, most monsterous noise she ever could have imagined roared from her thoat as she cried, "You're a murderer! YOU KILLED FATHER!" Hollyleaf growled. "You shouldn't exist!" the bear roared, raising one raven-black paw. Time slowed as it slashed across the she-cat's face, drawing blood that splattered across the forest floor as the new warrior stumbled back. She thought she cried out, but that might have been an illusion. Stargleam's head was spinning, her ears ringing as she lay on the blood-soaked dirt. "You're worse than a code-breaker," a voice snarled as Hollyleaf swiped again, earning a yelp of pain from the she-cat. "You. Are. A. Mary. Sue!" One more swipe was all it took, one more swipe to make everything go black. Stargleam gave one final cry, one last glance up at the patrol, at Dustpelt's shocked face, at Dawnsparkle's terrified howl, at Flamepaw's scream of terror and grief. One swipe, and the queen of all Mary Sues was dead. (Sorry. My writing skills needed excercising. Not my best work, but it'll do.) Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!" "Howdy, Stargleam!" yelled Tigger, bouncing. "The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is I'm the only one!" "Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! You put that Jew down, Tigger. "Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away. run, Sandstorm, run "... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr! "I'll never be famous this way!" Famepaw yelled. "Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!" are are you French now, too "are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf. TigerClar Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick the grammar it burnsssss Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest "NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat. She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD! STARGLEAM! WE DO NOT CALL PEOPLE FAT! "y am I so ulsess?/?/' she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED. Of course you're useless, Stargleam. You defeated Blackstar, managed to become ThunderClan's best warrior in, like, a week, and then defeated Hollyleaf. '' ''SO USELESS. It juts me. " said JayWing waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men." "GASP," gasped Stargleam. "Jay's Wing! You time traveled!" time loooooords '' "hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam. ''The Dakr Forest. THE DAKR FOREST, WHERE ALL THE DAKRS GO. "we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam. Very danger. Much hurt. So deadly. She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar! "Well, THIS isn't the Hundred Acre Wood!" bounced Tigger. "ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare! LIFE AIN'T FAIR. StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder. It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her. no Hawkfrost nOT YOU TOO He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did. "I'm sorry, Birdcold," said Stargleam, who had reverted to Starpaw once again. "I'm busy dyeing my fur. It's not actually purple, that's why I'm listed as blue-gray in the alliances that aren't one bit accurate! Love you, though, even though I've never actually met you!" AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY XDARK.ROSESX HAS GIVEN VIC A DEAD STARKIT VICTORY IS FREEEEEEEEEEEE Cahpter 13 The Metang with Sartcaln (also known as I will never be free) "Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new. "Shreked" "SHREKED" GET OUTTA MY SWAMP "No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?" "SatyrClan!" chirruped Groveleaf, Warriors version of Grover. "Where the goat-legged cats go!" "Yuo dont need to be so red! said StarGlame she was mad." "Kid, I worry for you," meowed Yellowfang. "I'm gray. I don't even know how I got my name." sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made." YELLOW YOU TRAITOR "its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE? In MineCraft, I suggest you use flowers. "TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret" "And you clearly weren't going to the Dark Forest in spite of clawing a random cat in Chapter Three, nearly murdering Lionblaze, and other things," she added. "Wait so then I'm died?" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!" ...So deliver a prophecy or something. YOU'RE IN STARCLAN, STARGLEAM. YOU ARE NOW LITERALLY THE STAR FROM THE DARKNESS. "That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. "But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first." who "Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew" "WHAT?" yelled my friend's fish, Small Joe. "LET GO OF ME, PURPLE STAR CAT." "wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!" Leafpool you're still alive "OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?" Mustard, ketchup, mayo, BBQ sauce, and other things. Not sure why you're so happy about drowning your poor cheeseburger, but okay. "Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!" lazy Bluestar "Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her. "Please no! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HEEER," yelled Rock. Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi. They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite. "Why do we have to be quiet?" muttered Mosstail, Victory's OC who is here now because if Jaypaw can he can, too. "I don't wanna be a 'gator!" "here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk. "SEND HELP," Rock mouthed. "1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters PLEASE SAY SHALL, PLEASE SAY SHALL, PLEASE SAY SHALL 2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits. Please refrain from punching grandkits, Stargleam. 4. don't say Starcclan in vane. Everyone gasped, for they did not know there was a Clan named after Iron Man's secret identity. StarkClan. 5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1. no please don't worship Stargleam 6. Repsect our mom and dad. Unless your name is Stargleam, in which case you can run. Run far, before Jayfeather licks some more innocent children. 7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e RiverClan begs to differ. 8. don't br unfateful to our mat. Unless your name is Graystripe or Firestar. 9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland. "We don't want steel!" promised Brambleclaw. "Only iron!" 10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh. Unless your name is Stargleam, in which case you may do so to get Creepy OOC Graystripe off your back...and cause a fight. 10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh. are you sure 11. No BENG GAY!f you said ten YOU SAID TEN The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong! You said StarkClan. But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING ''-gasp- wOW, that is sUcH a tragedy'' Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11 No, children, don't listen to a purple cat who claims you must follow eleven condiments. Mm, yummy ketchup. "But I love her!1" said LakePol.(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING) Nice job talkin' back, Pondpond! You go, girl. "But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?" yOU JUST SAID THE ELEVENTH COMMENMENT "Yes?" ansed RedPaw. ''-clapping-'' "No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!" "Even though I somehow managed to fall in love with a cat who's like a million years older than me, after getting my fur dyed!" she added. "What? We all gotta keep the gray away! Victory's been slaving over us for, like, a month!" Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan." They sadly locked the door. "I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns. Who died and made you leader? "ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern." "Which is a sound plan, because of course ALL THE OTHER CLANS WILL KNOW TO GO THERE EVEN THOUGH OUR REWRITE AUTHOR IS PRETTY SURE IT ISN'T A FULL MOON!" "If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern! Then she gagged again, as she'd done earlier, choked, and died. THE END! I can go back to my day n--'' "ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER" ''"PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU," Rock shouted. "I don't want to announce anything! LET ME GO." "Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!" "Yes! It's a weird, wiggling, hairless hobo!" shouted Stargleam. "Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" "I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!" "B-b-but..." Suddenly, Redpaw had an idea. She flopped over on her side and shouted, "Miss Stark(gleam), I don't feel so good..." "God" said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather." nO FIRESTAR NOT YOU TOO "Kawaii" said StarGlema happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her, Ah yes, "Kawaii" is totally an acceptable answer in this situation, Stargleam. So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis. ! sarcasm right about here You heard the lady--you're going to Heck! Wherever that is! Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes Oh joy, someone actually died and made her leader. ''-voice cracks- yaaaaay...'' But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said. "Run, Satyrgleam!" shouted Balkstar, following all the warriors Blackstar had placed bets on. "Go! Continue turning into a leaf! HE AIN'T SAAAAAAAANE." "Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.' She said, completely ignoring poor Balkstar's dire warning. "No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to" And thus, Firestar reverted to Fireheart with no name-change ceremony whatsoever. "ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now. The three toms waltzed away, playing Wack-A-Mole and discussing their total obsession with a cat who was barely seven moons old. StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather and FireStar walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! "Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo. "Mmm," Jayfeather said almost scarily, breathing in his child's yummy scent as he smelled some more. "You smell nice. Yummy yummy." "T-t-that's nice, Dad," Stargleam, who'd reverted to young Starpaw once more, mewed. She was terrified. "L-let's talk about how great a leader I'll be some more!" "Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka! You leave Toklo's mother out of this. They were closed to the MoonSnot now. StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her? More importantly, where was the Moonstream, and what if Moonsnot snot got all over her perfect purple paws? Dye didn't come cheap, y'know. They went ot the MoonPolo. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter. "I've never seen anything more butterfly--OH MY STARCLAN FIRESTAR!" shrieked Stargleam, seeing Firestar's eyes...doing something that should only be done with butts. "Please take that outside!" With a shudder, the grape cat lowered her head to the shining waves of the Moonpool. At least it looked nice--she definitely liked it. It was dark! StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. Starclab!1!11! I don't want to know what kind of weird, twisted, mutant movement she was able to do with those molting orange eyeballs to stare at her forehead. "Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling with exitmente! She was also trembling because she had to suck her eyes back into her skull. "ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd! BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled. Bluestar wacked away, off to join Blackstar, Firestar, and Graystripe with the Wack-A-Mole in order to bleach her eyeballs. What kind of weird, purple mutant cat could DO that with their eyes? "With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1 Please say Yellowfang. Please say Yellowfang, please say Yellowfang... BambleCalw came nex. He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars class! Brambleclaw, honey, please stop dying and telling no one about it. Also, why do you have a moose? AND I CERTAINLY HOPE THAT SAYS TIGGERSTAR'S CLAWS, STARGLEAM. WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan." "AND A ONE! AND A TWO! AND A THREE!" Withstorm, whom we've never met in any book before, shouted as he proceeded to demonstrate the lift. "Your Clan will certainly be perfected with this." LeaveWind cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1 who She god a liff rom BundleFace form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it! She also needed to get Stick-Licker to check out those mutant eyeballs if she was gonna make it. And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1 From the electric cord Starry here had been electrocuted by way back in Chapter Four, the Spanish word for linen appeared. Stargleam GASPED! "What soft, fluffy shirts!" SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan." who even taught you history, Tallstar StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan "Bork! Bork!" barked Thunderstar's English Mastiff nose. doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr." Stargleam shuddered. She wasn't sure she wanted a "namr", whatever that was. It sounded Norse! "Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!" If you think about it, Starry darling, "Gleamstsr" is even dumber. "Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!' "HEY!" Thunderstar yelled, pointing to the ThunderClan leader before Vinestar. "That was supposed to be my job! Dude!" With a sigh, he left to join his awesome adoptive dad, Gray Wing. Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disapare. He gagged, hacking and earning his name. Glorious naming skills, his leader had. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" yelled StarGleamStar walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11! You freakin' admitted it a few chapter ago. ''-insert Screech Owl voice here- Owowowo, Starry has a cruuuuuush!'' Chapter 17 Returnr StarGleam shock her head waling up from the derm. FireStar was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to. Starstar gasped. "Dad! You're upside down!" "Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen." "But YOU'RE not okay, Dad." "If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp. are you sure it's not the Moonsnot "GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv. But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent. Ignoring your siblings is very rude of you... Good job staying in character, Starry! "LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know." she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!" "Get! Get, you crazy animals!" Gleamstar hissed, smacking Brackenfur with a shoe. They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" said BeryNoise. "Thats not kawaii at all." You tell 'em, Berry! GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?" goodbye children "Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while. Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due. Her former mate sighed, looking wistfully into the distance. "Now that Graystripe the Trampoline and I have solved our conflict, I can finally become a tREE!" "Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god." hAWKFROST NO "I no" said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him. And now they could be togethier!/ "MMM!" Hawkfrost cried, struggling. "Gleamstar, your tail is so fluffy I can't bre..e..." He collapsed; the last thing he smelled before passing out was the sweet, sweet scent of Gleamstar's fur dye. Chater Eitheen The Deat 11 11 1 StarKit weak up shed been asleep. Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR! Tigger please go home you're scaring children "Ttlu." Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" she coldu hander it heself. how do you even pronounce "Ttlu" "No" said BarkFall "we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u" NAD THE CATS FOUT! "We love your stomach, Stargleam!" screamed Barkfall, Jayfeather's young apprentice who was also obsessive over stuff. HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! GlameStar surpised. She jopped! But it was too latte!1 The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd! She clawed him They're was bold. "noooooo" said GleamStart. She was greif. Teras falled down her sparkling grey checks. The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts. The sky after rain is a rainbow. "Her rainbow eyes glowed like a rainbow." Thanks, Moon Moon. "its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness." aren't aren't you dead "LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded! oh no he dead "NOOP" said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU." She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u" "Get away from me!" yelled Hollyleaf, wiggling away from the cat licking at her as though she were water. "You take after your father!" StarGleam looked. TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no) said Hawkyfrost. "I lobe you my daer I wan't live you." "Even though I've known you for like three days!" But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. "you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf! are you sure though "since LionBleaze deid said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum hear. JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey." JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?: she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he was sad. They ripsected it,, linblaze was her after all. besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled. She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS? wat Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log what ''(Chapter) ''19 The Mirage 1! The nex mourni StarGleam wock up and HawkForost was still sleppin next to her. She dint wnat to ake him so she letf he then and went to look for a bunch of ctas to go on parolt. But she was still surprised. "Are...are you slapping the moss?" "JazzSong RedPaw LakePaw FlamePelt your all goint on a parolel to the Windyclna broader." She said and then she went back to her den to wake HawkGorest up she had to tell him sumthn. but you just said you didn't--'' "HawkFrost lets get marred." She cok him up and locked at him expacently as he blined his amber eys. ''Hawkfrost inhaled sharply, startling the grape cat. "I...uh..." He laughed nervously, moving his tail over Gleamstar's violet shoulder. "Look, Gleamstar. You love me. I love you. You know that. But the thing is, you're six and a half moons old--you can't get married. You're not even old enough to be a warrior! We'll put this off until later...okay, darling?" he mewed, the ice-blue eyes Gleamstar loved so much softening as he looked to the she-cat he would've loved to spend his life with. Though they'd only known each other for a short time, he knew three things: One, she was clearly skilled enough to be an early warrior. Two, she could easily kill him. Three, none of that mattered now, because in the early morning light, he could tell he was the most important thing in her world--as she was his. "Oh sweat that's a freat idea! he said." Sould we talthe claN?" With a shriek, Victory was pulled out of her AU and into the cold, dark, Mary-Sue filled world. "Yah thats whu I was wakcg you up." She left the den and HawkfOrst was folowig. "Let All Vats Older To Cath There On Pray Gather Hear Benth The High:edge For A Clan Mettin! no please don't run rUN EVERYONE They all gathered even though Milloe was upset that BriadPaw had been hurt. (a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111") that's lovely xdark.rosesx "HawkFrost and I are getting mriaged!" yelld StarPaw happ;y. Everone startwf crapping! They were soooo happly for StarGstar they new she nedded a mat. nO I CERTAINLY HOPE THAT SAYS CLAPPING OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA NEED A BIGGER DIRTPLACE "Do you knw what we shuld do?" called out BubPaw and StarGleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stpid (a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1) but she was ledar so she decided to hurm him. "What is ist BubmFlit" she esked lokoking at the he cat. You leave Bubmflit out of this. "We should go annunce it at the Gathern!" he said and everony chered. They all aruged with him. So the Thhner caln cats left for the Gatherin. But when they got there... they saw... BullStar was dead! In his palsh was... FLAMESTAR! oH FOR THE LOVE OF Chapter 19 (Twenty) ''The Nwe Love '''Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty! Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey gasped! '''''I'm not gonna lie, you ARE petty. 'What are ou doing her FireStar" she said. She said, wondering where Bullstar and Flamestar had gone. "I tock over ShaderClan" he said happly. "I went 2 there teratory n they fondu me there. The told me that BlakStar was deda he was so dpersed when you bcame ledar that he mocitted swisscide." "STOP TELLING PEOPLE I'M DEAD!" shouted Balkstar. "Blackstar may be, BUT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I DON'T EVEN EXI--" "OMIJISH BUT THASS A SIN" SIAD StarGleam. Said the she-cat, ignoring Balkstar and Victory. "i know rite." said FierStart "but he was so sad yo woudnet be his meat." "Mm, tasty," said Jayfeather. "I can relate." GleamStar was said for a mome. But then she rembered her and Hawkfrost-kun were geting marred! And she was happy again. "Did...did you even listen to what I said?" Hawkfrost-"kun" said. She run towreds the HighOka a;; the cats wer catching her aw she past. They wanderd why she was even more readient then ussal today. It was bcause she is happy. HawkFirst throgut. bleep bleep bleep nO NO NO SHE'S GONNA EXPLO--'' ''BOOOM "Cast of all clasn!" se yewled. "I have an nounce!" "A what?" they said. "what is it ledder" they all said. Hawkfrost was confused for a moment, but then he gAsPeD. Gleamstar! Was! A! Ladder! "HawkFrpst and me…are getting… MARTED!" I don't like the sound of that. The clcats cherred in saw and happy! Some of them where said the enver got t2 be StarGleams mat but they wer happy anyways becas they lovved her and knw what was bet. k'' "let the marrige begin" ''run children run But bfore the marige cold happin… there was a nose! "I WANT HER TO B MY MATE" sdi a vice from Abobe! where did the nose come from JAYFEATHER, I SWEAR IF YOU--'' "Starclan?" sad GleamSyar? ''guess who "No." said the vice. "its…THE DAK FROSET!" mAPPLESHAD? And then therw ere clods!1111 It stared to rain! And..litening stroked! it hert StarFleam! goodbye starry It hurt. And in other news, the Earth's rotation means it turns. AND GLEAMSTAR CODLU FELL HETSELF DID!11!111!1! 1!/ xdark.rosesx hAS GIVEN ME A DEAD STARKIT VICTORY IS FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHE wock up. Se was in the dark frost she rmebered. It was blak around. "blackstar" she siad wanderin if hed' wanted 2 see was blackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he wod o to teh Fark Firest! then y u ask She shaw a shap in the dirtence. "BackStar?" shse seda. "its meh starGleam A smile formed across the cat's face, and the tom turned. He was all-black, and his paws where bright white--opposite of Blackstar. "Stargleam!" cried Balkstar, now known as Balkflame. "You...you remembered me! Nobody ever remembers--" Then the cat torned arund. It was… ASSFyR! "A**fire!" meowed Stargleam, turning away from the lonesome black tom. "You're here!" Balkstar sighed. "It always ends like this..." Ashfir locked aht her. "gigle" he said "glemstar… ur beatiful….like SquireFlit…i wnted u…to be….my met?" wHO SAYS GIGGLE WHEN THEY GIGGLE "NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam. such a way with words He looked sad. "what do u mena" he said. take the hint, A**fire And then… was BROCKENSTAR? nO Chapter 20 (Twenty-One) ''STARCALN "Oh no Broakcnstar!" yelled StarGleam mad;y I can;t be talkin to brokenStar!" And sheran away leaving AshFurt behin her. She run and ranned and runend and then se was at StarClan!" ''Sh, it'll be okay, Brokenstar. I don't like her either. "Yay Im not at the dark Fort anymro1! she thought happly and then she wasked across the broard and then she was in Starclan!1 no there is no border that defies aLL LOGIC--'' "Welcmon to Starcaln said YellowFangn she was stnding ther with LefPool, BrambleClan, SpottedLeaf and BakSrae. ''Barkfall, Jayfeather's apprentice in licking innocent children, was there, beside Spottedleaf, Leafpool, Yellowfang, and all of a fanon Clan named BrambleClan. "Blakstar yoyre not in the Dark FGort !" Gleamstar yelled hellpy, she didnt want him to be their she lovd him after all. "He might as well be," Balkstar muttered. "Of course not" BlackStar relipe. "wy would i be their I mean I luv tou after tll2!" Mapleshade. Ashfur. '' ''love won't protect you if you're evil "well thats tru" reoidned Gleamstar. "but I can't be in StarCan! Oalready came here once I cant do it agan!" u ded m8 "well it looks like you haf. said BlueStar and she said "but we cant send you back to the calns again, this time it locks like we'll have to REINCART YOU." I'm not sure I wanna know what they're gonna do to her. "Omh Reincartion!" yelled StarGam "you mean like what haopned to CinderPaw?" cinderPELT "Yah" said CinderPelt comin yp to her "thast what happened t me I was reicnanrt." She Said. Then why--'' "But it might be awhile" said SpottedPool "after all we have to figre out Ow were going do that firtsl} "go do somethinm elese" ''ah yes, because THAT TOTALLY MAKES SENSE also the author now apparently ships Spottedleaf x Somebodypool. "okay" siad GleamStar and she luf. She heard her namer being called and she turnd around and saw HawkForst standing over her body. why is he in StarClan "StarPaw noooooooooooooooooooooo!1111!11111!1!11!111!" je yowle. "Starcaln how ould you od this to me!" "We were about to get marti. he's lucky "Im sorry Hawk Frost" said StarGleam "I'll be back soon I think"! Hawk Frost? What is he, an Ancient? "Wat whose there?" HawkFrost looked around but hed idnt sieantyhing. Sieantyhing. SIEANTYHING. "Its me GleamStar" said GleamStra looking at him. Suddenly, Mosstail jumps onto the scene. "Hello, It's me--'' ''I was wondering if after like three minutes you'd like to meet, Though I'm in StarClan, But Vic's running oooouut of tiiiiiiiiiiiime. HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMES--" "I cant see yo" he said and he buped into a tree. Then he fele down. look children all the mistakes the world has ever made "bye HawkForst!" said StarGleam and she left cius she didn' want to see what would haben when her belocd HawkyForest wock up so she luf. bro what the heck "hi their StarGlema" said a voice and GlemaGleam looked around. "Whose there!1!11!" she eked and it was... Falled leaf!1!111111!1!11111 please no Chatpre 21 (''Twenty-Two)'' The Purtle Felled Leaf what hare you doing here" said StarGlean. "I'm here to dilevere a propheci." He he said."I allredy kow about the propheco." she siad. "out of the darknedd, stargl will come and get rid of the evil tigger and holy." "Thast not one I mean." Said Falleb Leaf. "I mean….theyr are dayk throats in the forst." "w?" said GlStarGleam "U see ther are still cast who dont belive in Starclan." "WHAT SIAD GLEMASTARR AFTER EVERTTHING IVE DON FOR THEM HOW OCULD TEHY" "The Dork Forest is tacking over theri minnds. Said Falled Leave. There using ClodTail and MotWig tu help them. So you must…. Start….. a war… ON THE DAERK FRSOT!11!1!##! Weave all ben watting for you GleamStar." And then he luft. Starlgeam dint have any tim to thick think becuse some1 called her nam! "STarGleam" called SpotedLeaf. "Its time for you to b riencarted." "YAY" said Gleamstar. Thery was a portle. She locked at the portel. It was suierling 7 brihte. "Go in thru there" siad BallStar. He loked said that Stargleam codnt be with him but she new hed be ok. She nugled him he felled better. then she wandred what woldu happen. "We ont know for sure." omitted BeluStar. "But it worked b4 itl wokr agaen.' StarGkeam was abuut to step into the purtel ehwn…. SHFUR!11! "NO" HE SAID " I WNAT HER FOR HIMSELF" "quick StarGleam getting" said hestering towered the portle Justs as she was about to jup in….. HawkAShfur pussed aginst her! She was nocked forwered into the suirling purtle!111 She lookced back to se….ASHFUR Had cum BACK ThRU TO1!11!1 Stay tuned for next time on: VICTORY COMMENTS ON STARKIT'S PROPHECY Category:Blog posts